Jungle Encounter
by cd11
Summary: A short ride in a jeep turns into a nightmare for McMurphy until she crosses paths with a certain crack commando unit.


A short ride in a jeep turns into a nightmare for McMurphy until she crosses paths with a certain crack commando unit.

Colleen McMurphy driving back to Da Nang in a borrowed jeep is not having a good trip. Thinking to herself "I'll make it back to base before dark" Glancing to the packages next to her. "J hope this was worth the trip" she said aloud. McMurphy had no more time to think as an explosion up the road gained her attention. She swerved past the shell crater and floored it but more shells came screaming down she pulled off the road and jumped into the ditch as small arms fire broke out.

McMurphy raised her head cautiously as another shell scored a direct hit on her jeep.

"Oh Shit!" she said Suddenly her day went from bad to worse as the small arms fire came closer and she could hear voices coming closer. She dropped down deeper into the ditch and tried not to move then the sounds of the steps came closer. Then a voice spoke to her.

"WHAT GIVES WOMAN!" McMurphy slowly looked up to see a rather large black man with lots of gold jewelry and sergeants stripes staring down at her. "Was that your jeep?" he asked

She stood dumbfounded for a moment then the sergeant asked irritable "What gives with you, can't you talk?!"

Slowly McMurphy stepped out of the ditch and looked the sergeant over cautiously. "Yes sergeant." She said "I can talk, do you know how to address an officer?" hoping to cool this ill manner man down. But that was wishful thinking on her part. "Course I do!" he growled "I know how to talk to an officer, I also know how to tell an officer to be quiet when we behind VC lines too, and so be QUIET!"

McMurphy started to get her Irish temper up "Now see here you!" She said.

The sound of movement in the bush ended all further conversation, McMurphy and the big man dove back into the ditch. The man put his finger to his lips signaling silence as he reached for a grenade. The step grew closer the sounds of voices.

"I know I heard him, Colonel"

"He couldn't go far, Face, Murdock go check out the jeep."

"B.A" where are you, you big angry mud sucker?"

The black man stood up. "I'm right hear fool!" The other man got a big foolish grin on his face "Thought you had got lost on us." He snorted "Not Likely, Murdock." The other two men joined them, one was white haired and smoked a cigar, the one next to him was young and handsome, clearly a ladies man, McMurphy thought as she climbed out onto the road.

The white haired man nodded to her "Whose your friend, B, A?"

McMurphy spoke "Lt. Colleen McMurphy. I'm attached to the 510th evac at

Bac My An Beach,"

The man smiled "Well Lt. McMurphy, we're attached to the 5th Special Forces group out of Saigon. I'm Col. John Smith, you can call me Hannibal, the young man that has been undressing you with his eyes is Lt. Templeton Peck, and we call him Face. The one over there by what's left of your jeep is Captain H.M Murdock, better known to us as Howling Mad Murdock, and the genial fellow next to you is Sergeant B.A Baracus, or Bad Attitude for short." McMurphy looked around "So what is out here that would interest Special Forces, Hannibal?"

"Well it seems that our dear friends the VCs have a new helicopter, the Mil, Mi-24" Hannibal said with a smile "They call this little beast the Hind. And our job is the either steal it or blow it up." Nodding to the rest of the team, "We're good at both." At this point B.A. comes stomping up. "Look Hannibal, I've told you guys before, I'm not flying!" jerking his thumb toward Murdock "And I'm sure not flying with that crazy man!"

Murdock shakes his head "Now B.A, Just because we had a few little mishaps before, that's no reason to."

"MISHAPS!" B.A. bellowed "Last time I flew with you guys, you crashed us in the middle of downtown Hanoi."

McMurphy looking more and more puzzled decided to put her 2 cents in. "Do you always address officers in that manner, Sergeant?"

B.A. glares at her "Officer?" jerking his thumb at Murdock "He ain't no officer, he's a crazy man!" With that he stomps off down the road.

Hannibal and Face walk back to McMurphy "It's just their way, Lieutenant. As much fun as this has been we need to get going. B.A is on point, Face cover the rear, Murdock you and our guest are with me." With that the team stepped into the bush.

They marched along the river staying out of sight of the road. They had been marching for a few hours when the sounds of angry voice could be heard up ahead.

Everyone dropped to the ground. There was a small clearing in the distance, and there was the team's Russian chopper. It was a huge ugly looking machine bristling with guns, and weapons mounts.

"Easy to see why they call it the beast." Face said. Turning to Hannibal. "So what's the plan?" Hannibal looks around there were four perimeter posts in the camp. "We need to take out those sentries." Turning back to the team. "We'll play this by ear. Face you get out on the left, B.A you go right, I'll be in the slot." Turning to McMurphy and Murdock "You two will be crossfire in retreat. Then with a grin Hannibal asks "Any questions?"

B. A.'s eyes bulged out of head. "You can't be serious about leaving this fool on the crossfire! I'd sooner trust this little girl on the crossfire."

McMurphy did not appreciate the compliment. "and what's my role?"

Hannibal told her "You stay close to Murdock, and be ready to run when we start this shindig."

"Let's start this dance." The team started to move, as McMurphy and Murdock dropped behind the LMG.

B.A. slipped behind the first sentry, and clipped him on the back of the head with his rifle. At the same time Face planted a little c-4 on the supports of the sentry tower. With a delayed timer. Hannibal was planting his explosives on the fuel truck and on the water tower and set his timers. Murdock takes up the LMG and gets ready.

Giving his most charming grin. "Better duck down, Lt. The next sounds you will here will be very loud."

McMurphy took the advice and dropped to the ground. Murdock was looking at his watch. "10, 9, 8, 7," he was counting down. "6, main engine start, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we have..." He looked around "Nothing" he looked puzzled, looking into the camp "What do you suppose?" and got no further as the fuel tanks went up with a mighty roar., and a column of fire nearly 200 feet in the air. Then the water tank blew sending a wave of water sailing toward the not panicked defenders who were now shooting in all directions.

The guard tower was the last to go off, as it crashed to the ground, sending its 4 occupants flying.

"Let's go!" Hannibal yelled as the team converged on the Hind. "Wait a minute." BA growled. "I'm not flying in this thing with that crazy man at the controls." Face looked exasperated. "B. A. we're not exactly in a place where we can catch a CAB!"

"No way!" B.A. snarled as he squeezed off shots at the now very angry V.C.

Hannibal had slipped behind him to give him the usual butt stroke to the back of the head. But McMurphy had gotten out a syringe of Demerol she quickly stabbed B.A. in the back of the neck and shot the medicine into him. Face and Hannibal were very impressed.

"What just stung me?" B.A. growled. McMurphy just smiled and said "A mosquito. Nothing to worry about."

"Right." He murmured as he slid to the ground.

"Very nice Lt. we'll have to remember that one for next time." Face looking to the VC starting to advance. "If there is a next time, any day now Murdock"

Murdock yelled a victory cry. "Its hot gang let's get out of here." With that the Hind took to the skies. The VC firing at the machine cursing ad yelling as their prize chopper flew away, to the south.

The chopper made a big splash when the A-Team landed in Bac My An Beach, right next to the Five and Dime. Everyone came out to see what was what. The Russian helicopter was the big attraction as the team and McMurphy piled out.

"See Lt. McMurphy." Hannibal said "Dropped you off on your own doorstep."

Mc Murphy smiled "For that I thank all of you."

K.C. Koloski came striding up "Collen, your keeping interesting company these days."

"Been a long time Hannibal." K.C. said with a suggestive smile

"IT has been indeed, my favorite strawberry blond. Shall we have a drink together?"

K.C. smile widened, as everyone retreated into the Five and Dime. The party was still going on into the night, when a very angry voice from the inside of the chopper shouted; "HEY, WHERE ARE WE?!"

The last sound heard on that night was;

"I just love it when a plan comes together."

The end


End file.
